


Snack Time

by onewiththeuniverse



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththeuniverse/pseuds/onewiththeuniverse
Summary: These are the facts: 1. Erik does not eat regularly.  2. Erik is frequently grumpy.  Maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy if he ate regularly.THIS IS THE SNICKERS FIC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Snack Time

Christine always knew when Erik was hungry. He was cranky and quick to anger, and prone to making rash decisions. She did wonder if the severity of his decisions directly related to his blood sugar levels, but did not care to test that hypothesis. So she did what she always did whenever Erik started threatening to drop a sandbag on the stage, or go thieving in the mangers’ office, or the time he had wanted to actually march out on stage and throttle the third trombone player. She handed him one of the snacks she kept in her pockets and made him sit down to eat it.

  
Erik was currently huffing about the chorus being out of tune, and “is Reyer so deaf he cannot hear how pitchy that child is?” and “it’s their job, how can they not keep to the tempo?” and other complaints that were merely variations on a theme. Christine ignored him and gently tugged his arm until he sat down again in his seat in Box Five where they were watching rehearsals. Erik continued ranting, while Christine calmly started fishing in her pockets for a suitable snack.

  
Erik didn’t notice when she pushed a small bag of mixed nuts into his hand, but this had happened often enough that he automatically started eating them. He had to pause in his ranting to chew and swallow, (“you see Chrstine?” Pause. Swallow. “This is why that-” Another handful. Chew. “-That hack shouldn’t be in charge!”) and as he did he gradually became more interested in what he was eating than the rehearsal.

  
By the time he had finished the bag, he was much calmer, and able to wave his hand airily and say, “well, rehearsal is for fixing things, I'm sure it will be splendid come time for the performance.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from the headcanon that Erik is cranky because he has low blood sugar. I like to think that Erik would be like "MURDER" and Christine is like "sit down and eat this first" and he does, and he just... calms down now that his blood sugar isn't quite so low. Christine carries snacks in her pockets to give to him every time he's about to Do Something.


End file.
